Obamium
Obamium, triunbium (Tub), or tri- is recently discovered artificial chemical element with the symbol Ob and the atomic number 119. It is named after , an American attorney and politician who served as the 44th president of the United States from 2009 to 2017. Like all chemical elements with an atomic number greater than 92, Obamium has no stable isotopes. The most stable of these, 119296Ob has a half-life of about .62 milliseconds. Obamium is currently the heaviest known element. Synthesis On the 29th of November 2019, a group of people, including Shmig Pogsauce, also known as "Guy", and the WIDE MAN, chose to break apart the crystal lattice of Oganesson in a facility in the Scottish Highlands (UN Oganesson Research Facility), using photons, which emitted 2 protons, one of which emitted a positron and turned into a neutron, quickly forming deuterium, a hydrogen isotope. The remaining element, known as Obamium after former US president Barack Obama The Obamium Research Group Upon discovering Obamium, some Ugandan people begged their government to fund a research facility dedicated to findings on Obamium. These people formed the Obamium research group, focusing on Obamium and the newly discovered Photonobomium. They have made some significant discoveries about Obamium such as its crystals. On the 15th of December, 2019, scientist Dr. Victor Masiteous experimented with one of the decayed products of Obamium and managed to find the crystalline structure of the Obamasphere. 3 months later, another scientist by the name of Dr. Hamood von Opoek discovered the once thought impossible Tesserbama, however, he was found dead with his skin severely burned due to radiation, and so research on Tesserbama was halted. On February 2020 a new form of Obamium was discovered by Prof. John Diabeet. It is called Trinobama and is the heaviest and most radioactive isotope of Obamaium. The only known substance of it has been lock away in Area 69 because of how dangerous it is. Findings Obamium is one of the most difficult elements to receive a neutral isotope due to its quick radioactive decay sequence. Though it’s half life is .62 milliseconds, it’s infliction may impact for ten years due to its radiation. Once stabilized and decayed, it will be in its most basic form, a brown malleable solid capable of conducting electricity, which is used to create a special type of electric conductor that can allow the passage of electrons 23.5% faster than silver. Inventions that would require such a need of high energy include the Mecha Wheelchair, the cyber I.S.I.S tank, the Big Chungus Mobile, the Penis3 (a new nuclear missle being developed the the US military.) Compounds of the element may prove harmful towards humans, to the point of a reaction that may cause fatal damage or at the very least a permanent and gouging mark upon one’s epidermis, eventually searing towards the insides and tear veins. When other elements form together with Obamium into compounds, they’re usually enduring, yet provide no real use other than conductivity. Once heated to be malleable, crystallized, and stable Obamium can be constructed into solid forms for analyzation of its surfaces under a microscope. The most common form for analyzation is a sphere, since it conducts less energy for more formal testing. The best conductor is the Obamium square pyramid (Obamid), due to its point of focus. Crystals Contrary to popular belief, they are not pure Obamium as it is too radioactive, instead, it is their decay products. Obamid/Obama Pyramid This is the most common Obamium decay product. They are formed by the decay of Obamium-296 to the diamond form of Oganesson, which makes them incredibly sought after. This is its formula: 119296Ob → 118295Og It forms Oganesson-295. This isotope of Oganesson is known as Pogganesson, named after the term PogChamp often used in online circles. ☀‎ Obama Cube As they have higher isotope numbers, the Obamium forms below get much rarer. An Obama Cube is formed with the decay of Obamium-297 into Tennessine-294, the most common form of Tennessine. 119297Ob→ 117294Ts ☀‎‎‎ ‎‎☀‎‎‎ ☀‎‎‎ ☀‎‎‎ Obamahedron An Obamahedron is formed when Obamium-298 decays into Tennessine-295. 119298Ob → 117295Ts ☀‎‎‎ ☀‎‎‎ ☀‎‎‎ ☀‎‎‎ Obamasphere An Obamasphere is formed when Obamium-295 decays into Livermorium-294, the least abundant form of Livermorium. 119295Ob → 116294Lv ☀‎‎‎ ☀‎‎‎ ☀‎‎‎ ☀‎‎‎ ☀‎‎‎ Obomba Obombas are the rarest Obamium crystal. They are formed when Obamium-299 decays into Tennessine-297, the heaviest Obamium decay product and the rarest Tennessine isotope. 119299Ob →117297Ts Disposing There is an inner core of pure Obamium because there is too much pressure for the particles in decay. The best way to dispose of an Obamium crystal is to cut of a layer no thicker than 5mm long and wait at least a week for the Obamium atoms to decay.